


Isaiah Jesus Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Isaiah Jesus





	1. Chapter 1

The younger Peaky Blinders hurried into the Garrison, a faint blush kissing your cheeks when Isaiah glanced your way. Harry cleared his throat when he saw you staring at him, trying to return your attention to your work.

“Sorry, here you go.” You said as you handed the man you’d been serving his beer and glanced at Harry who shook his head.  
“You should stay away from him, he’s a Blinder.” Harry warned.  
“I know.” You sigh defeated. 

Michael and Finn chucked some money at Isaiah who pushed his way to the front of the crowd and lent on the bar as he waited for one of you to serve him.  
“You alright sweetheart, three whiskeys.” He grunted at you.  
“Sure thing.” You mumbled quickly, repeating in your head to breath.  
He thanked you and handed over the money, grabbing the drinks, pausing as he looked back to you. Your eyes widened when he smirked at you and glanced at the boys who were watching him intently.

“Your (Y/N) right, you sometimes look after John’s kids?” Isaiah asked quickly.

 

 

 

“Yeah.” Your voice wavered slightly when he smiled and nodded.

 

 

“You working tomorrow, the Shelbys’ are at the races so I got the day off.” He waited for you to answer.

 

 

“I am but after Esme gets back from the bookies.” you explain quickly.

****************************************************************

Isaiah was waiting outside John’s house, leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. As soon as he saw you he smiled and pushed off the wall, walking in step with you.  
“I… was hoping Tommy would let me go up to London so I could get some cash but, he didn’t need me.” Isaiah explained when he directed you towards the Garrison.  
“It’s fine Isaiah.” You say quickly as he holds the door open.

He nodded at Harry who passed him the keys to the side room that was only really used by the Blinders. You settled on the plush seat and watched as Isaiah preferred drinks for you, which was an odd experience as you normally served them, rather than getting served yourself.  
“Maybe our next date can be a bit more exciting.” Isaiah said as he set your drink in front of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaiah glanced across the street at you as you walked past. He’d asked you out three times that week and didn’t want to ask again and seem pushy. Each time he asked you out you told him the same thing, he was sweet enough, but he was involved with the Peaky Blinders and you didn’t want to get mixed up with them.  
He slowly trudged his way up to the Shelby offices and slumped down in the seat the other side of Michael’s desk. He slowly looked up from his paper work at Isaiah who looked miffed.

“Still not goin’ out with (Y/N)?” Michael asked.  
“It’s not like we don’t on or nothing, we’re friends… I might ask Tommy if I can stop working for ’m.” Isaiah sighed as he fiddled with one of the rings on his finger.  
“What you wanna quit for a girl?” Michael chuckled.  
“Yeah but it aint just any girl Michael, it’s (Y/N).” He slapped his hands down on Michael’s desk.

“You could just ask Tommy to help you.” Michael offered as he pulled out a cigarette from the tin on the table.  
“Because you lot are the problem.” Isaiah grumbled.

******************************************************

“Mr Shelby?” You called out quietly as you pushed your way into the surprisingly empty Garrison and let the heavy doors flump shut behind you.  
“(Y/N) I’ve known you since you were a baby there’s no need for Mr Shelby.” Tommy chuckled.  
“I’m sorry Tommy… what happened to the Garrison it’s so…” You trailed off as different things caught your eye.  
“We did it up when it was burnt down… nice aint it.” He chuckled and you nodded. “Now Michael tells me you and Isaiah are havin’ some trouble.”

“Can’t keep ‘is mouth shut.” You sighed.  
“He’s just tyrin’ to help you… apparently you’ve both been complaining to him.” Tommy chuckled.  
“He’s been fixing Pop’s accounts for him, there’s not much else to do but talk at him when he gets his head stuck in numbers.” You mumbled.  
“So why is it that you won’t go out with Isaiah?” Tommy asked.  
“Because he’s…” You blushed when Tommy raised his eyes. “He’s a blinder.”

“How about I give you and your family your own protection free of charge?” Tommy offered.  
“You’d do that just so I can go out with Isaiah?” You asked quietly as Tommy rounded the bar.  
“Why’s it such a big deal?” Tommy chuckled. “Am I not allowed to look after family friends.”  
“So you really mean it?” You couldn’t help the smile that was sliding onto your face.

“Yes, go find your fella.” Tommy smiled as you hugged him and practically ran out of the Garrison.  
Isaiah, Michael and Finn were walking towards the pub, talking quietly. Michael muttered to Isaiah who looked up when you hurried towards them and stopped in front of him with a deep flush in your cheeks.  
“We were looking for you, where you been?” Finn muttered.

“I was talking with Tommy.” Your eyes didn’t leave Isaiah and he grinned.  
“Personal bodyguards?” He asked and you nodded.  
He smiled when you let him rest his hands at your waist and lean down to brush his lips against yours. Both Finn and Michael glanced away when he pulled you into him and you wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
“Oi, you two… none of that in the streets!” John yelled.

“We’ll just go somewhere else then.” Isaiah mumbled and kissed you again before following the others to the Garrison, arm slung over your shoulders as you lent into him.


	3. Chapter 3

You blushed when Isaiah glanced at you and smiled. You tried to keep your crush on Isaiah a secret but you knew your brothers must know by now. It had started as soon as you were really old enough to notice boys, Isaiah was your older brothers best friend, confident and forward.  
“How’re you doing today?” Isaiah hummed, he sat next to you as he waited for Finn and Michael to come out, seeming to miss your flustered state.  
“It’s great… how’s yours?” You squeaked and he shrugged.

“Can’t really complain.” He smiled and followed the boys as they came out of their rooms.  
Michael chuckled as you awkwardly said goodbye to Isaiah and almost tripped over your own feet. Finn shook his head and glanced between the two of you but didn’t say anything as they left, Poll however had witnessed the whole ordeal, and pointed for you to sit at the kitchen table.

“You like him.” She muttered and poured herself a drink.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” You rung your hands in your lap.  
“You’re far too young to be interested in Isaiah, and if Tommy finds out… you best hope he doesn’t.” She lit a cigarette and jerked her head to the door.  
“You won’t tell Tommy or Arthur… or John?” You asked and she nodded.  
“Behave and I won’t tell a soul.” She smiled as your face lit up and you hurried out into the street, hoping that Isaiah might be hanging around.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello you, what’re you doing here?” Isaiah asked when he found you walking through the bar, dressed for a night out.  
“I was um meeting someone but they still aren’t here.” You admitted shyly.  
“Well if you want I can wait with you?” He offered and you nodded.  
The two of you sat together for a few hours, laughing and chatting, after a while you felt less shy even with your crush on Isaiah.

“All right sweetheart wanna come home with me?” A man slurred, leaving for a while when you said no, only to return a few minutes later.  
“Look mate she said fuck off, you don’t want to mess with her any way, Fuckin Shelby.” He jerked his head at you and the man’s eyes seemed to widen in fear.  
“You didn’t have to do that!” you giggled as he linked arms with you and walked you to the Garrison where your siblings were.  
“Course I did, couldn’t let someone make you uncomfortable, your brothers would kill me.” He smiled and opened the door to the Garrison.  
“Oh, yeah my brothers.” You mumbled, blushing and running off to meet with Ada and tell her what happened.

“So, Tommy’s boasting about how you looked after (Y/N) and she’s blushing in the corner.” Michael muttered as he sat next to Isaiah who was drinking while watching you laugh with Ada.  
“Yeah well, couldn’t let something happen to her, could I?” Isaiah mumbled as he took a sip.  
“Yeah that’s it.” Michael teased as he watched his friend.  
“What’re you talking about?” Isaiah grumbled, rolling his eyes when Michael teased him.

“You like her, she likes you and it’s not like it’s hard to see.” Michael pointed out, his point being proven when they both caught you looking at Isaiah before jerking round to look at something else.  
“Nah, she’s always liked me since she was little, just looking out for her.” Isaiah insisted.  
“Well if you do like her I’d tell her now seeing as she is talking to him.” Michael pointed to you by the bar talking to someone.

Isaiah was on his feet and hurrying across the bar without another word, grabbing you by the waist and planting a kiss on your lips, pulling away when your brothers cleared their throats.  
“Sorry.” He muttered to Tommy who shook his head.  
“Took you two long enough, behave.” He pointed at the boy who nodded, sliding an arm around your shoulders.  
“So… Michael says you like me.” He chuckled, smiling when you blushed and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Your mother rushed you off the street as Finn and Isaiah strolled down. There was clearly a meeting going on and soon the streets were deserted. “(Y/N) get away from the window!” She hissed as you tried to keep an eye on what was going outside.

You wanted to tell her that you were worried, not for your father who would be arriving shortly after a rush home from the train station. But for Isaiah. You’d been seeing each other for years, in secret, you worried that he would get himself killed or hurt.

 

“They’re at it again. I don’t know what they’re doing but I doubt anyone will be able to pass the end of the street.” Your father said as he rushed into the house.

You all sat down for dinner, your parents discussed how they disapproved of the Peaky Blinders. They didn’t notice how quiet you were. They certainly had no clue that you planned on squeezing through your small bedroom window and scaling the high wall to reach the secret meeting place you often met Isaiah after something big happened.

By the time you settled into bed everything outside had died down. You immediately opened your window and started to climb out, intending to meet Isaiah. “Where do you think you’re going!” A sharp voice made you jump and swear as you hit your head.

 

“Mother!” You yelped as you climbed back into the room and looked at her guiltily. “I was… I just was.” You spluttered out.

“Are you seeing one of them?!” She accused and you bite your lip gently, wincing when she let out a dramatic sound and called for your father.

 

*************************************

 

“No!” Michael gasped as Isaiah finished his story and they both burst into laughter. There was a pause when you tapped on the door and Michael called you in.

“Excuse me.” He muttered to Michael who nodded and motionned for him to leave.

Isaiah followed you to the corridor outside, reaching for your hand to spin you into him and kissed you softly. “We need to talk.” You muttered as you pulled away from the kiss.

“Oh?” He asked reluctantly. You glanced up at him as he hugged you.

 

“My parents found out.” You paused when you felt Isaiah tense. “They want to meet you at the Garrison tonight.”

“That’s all?” He asked as he glanced down at you and took in the nervous expression on your face.

“There was a lot of swearing.” You admitted and he snickered at you and jerked his head towards Michael’s office.

 

“More words than when one of thems in a mood?” He asked with a wide grin and you rolled your eyes as you laughed.

“Almost.” You said as you played along. He laughed softly and kissed you again before agreeing when you’d meet.

 

***********************

 

“You look nervous.” Michael muttered as he nursed his beer. Isaiah had downed half his drink in a few quick gulps.

“What if they hate me?” Isaiah muttered as he ran his hand over his face. “What if they don’t let me see (Y/N)?”

“You’ve been seeing her for years without them knowing. You either go back to doing it in secret or they approve of you.” Michael muttered as he glanced at the door, seeing your family slowly make their way over.

 

They both stood to greet your parents and Isaiah had to stop himself from hugging you. There was an awkward pause that Michael filled with a sharp whistle between his teeth. “We don’t think you’re a good influence for our daughter, you could get her killed.” Your father said firmly while your mother glared at him. You sat between them and stared at the middle of the table.

“Not to undermine what you’re saying but I’ve never gotten her near danger. We’re careful, I’ve brought her to the Garrison once but thought it wasn’t safe enough so we have places the Blinders don’t go to. That’s where we go. Believe me sure, it'll kill me if she was hurt or killed that’s the last thing I want for (Y/N). I love her too much to let anything happen.” When Isaiah finished his ramble another round of silence fell over the room.

 

“Oh (Y/N). He’s perfect!” You mother said through tears as she moved to hug Isaiah. Michael and Isaiah exchanged a look as she embraced him and your father patted him on the shoulder. “We’re sorry we doubted you.” She whispered to you and she welcomed Isaiah to the family.


	6. Chapter 6

Boredom was something that came quickly in the new country house, sure it was always filled with some sort of drama somewhere and if you listened carefully you could often hear on Shelby bellowing from the opposite end of the house.

It was days like these that Michael and Isaiah would find themselves sprawled out on your bed while you chattered away or read out loud to them. Often you’d find they’d fallen asleep or you’d look down at them to see both giving you that unnerving stare of calculation that was common among the Shelbys’.  
Today was no different, although you’d chosen to sprawl out with them, head balanced on Isaiah’s chest while you stroked Michael’s hair. The hot afternoon had the three of you dozing lazily, happily relaxed knowing that most of the house hold was out.  
“How is it still so hot with every window in the house open and when is everyone coming back it’s awfully boring.” You moaned.

“If you want we could chuck you in the pond.” Michael mumbled with his eyes closed.  
“Are you mad she’d kill you.” Isaiah gasped seeming to wake up from his light sleep.  
“Nah, look at her, too hot to even move.” He tickled you and proved his point when you lazily swiped a hand in his direction.  
“When I get up you’re dead.” You whined but made no other movement to escape his hands.

“Oh really?” He asked leaning over you.  
You quickly grabbed the lapels of his jacket, tugged him in and kissed him hard, your fingers skilfully taking his pocket watch before you pushed him away. A smug smile crossed your face when you held up the watch to the stunned boy.  
“She’s a Blinder alright.” Isaiah chuckled before seeing that you had his watch as well.

Michael chuckled and watched as Isaiah grabbed you with a wink and the two of you began kissing like you’d kissed Michael. He swallowed when you moaned and let Isaiah tug you on top of him, not wanting to be outdone Michael skimmed his hands up your thighs, running his lip over his teeth when he felt the lack of silky stockings.  
“We can probably fix your boredom.” Michael muttered as he let his fingers wonder up until you gasped and ground your hips against Isaiah how grunted.  
“Might get a bit hotter though.” Isaiah hummed as he jerked his hips back and made you whimper.


End file.
